Major Jason Tyson
Jason Tyson is a Marine in the United Space Command and is the Brother of Captain John Tyson and the son of Vice Admiral James Tyson and Fleet Admiral Maria Tyson. Early Life/UNSC Boot Camp Jason Tyson was born the same time with his brother John in 2514 and they'd had a great Childhood on Earth in their hometown of Alabama, Jason and John both weren't pushed as hard as their father was when he was their age Jason didn't want to Command a ship he wanted to be on the ground where the real action happens for the UNSC Marines. In 2529 he trained as a UNSC Marine and he was able to finish everything there from combat simulations, and then hand to hand and he passed all of his tests and then in 2530 he Graduated the UNSC Basic Training. UNSC Career Joining the ODSTs In 2534 after he Graduated Basic Training he enlisted in the Orbital Shock Drop Troopers and was shipped out for Basic Training where he met Eddie Buck and the two became good friends throughout training and trained with each other in hand to hand combat and time each other on how long they can reassemble a Sub-machine Gun Sliencer, and 9 Millimeter Pistol, Buck and Tyson both graduated Boot Camp in 2534 at the same time his Brother John was shipped out to the UNSC Franklin as First Officer and while him and the other ODSTs were training they got wind of a first Contact with an Alien Race called the Covenant and they aren't very friendly they attacked the colony world Harvest with brutally force and the ODSTs were dispatched to see the evacuation of the planet along with the UNSC Army ground forces. Ambushed In the early stages of the War Private Tyson shot several Elites and Grunts as he was send with his team to evac several colony worlds, while getting people off of Rubble a squad of Elites Zealot Class warriors ambushed the team and a huge firefight ensued as the Elites had the ODSTs cornered then from orbit a MAC Round from the UNSC Franklin took the whole Zealot squad down as a Pelican came to extract the team, Tyson went back to a building to find a little girl that was holding her dog tightly and was scared and Tyson took off his helmet to show that he's friendly and the little girl held onto him as he made his way back to the Pelican but the Dog wasn't in her arms so Tyson went back for the Dog as a Covenant Cruiser emerged from Slipspace and charged up its Glassing beam and both Tyson and the Dog made a break for the roof as the beam was getting Closer Tyson shot out the window and picked up the dog as the Pelican got into position Tyson jumped through the window and rolled onto the Pelican with the Dog in hand. Search and Rescue Reach In 2552 the War was going badly for the UNSC as more colony worlds fall or go dark now promoted to Major Tyson was sent to find survivors of a down Pelican but ran into a young trooper named Gage and he listened to his life story before Gage told him that he was going to blow a Havok Nuke and take every last Covenant force with him, before Tyson left Gage handed him his Dog Tags and told him in his last breath "Never forget what you are fighting for Major never forget." Tyson left the badly wounded soldier as he ran the nuke blew up and after finding some survivors he called for a Pelican to come get them. Category:Humans (Characters) Category:Unsc marines